Between you and me
by zazabeans
Summary: Sakuno wants Ryoma to know her feelings for him. Will her feelings ever reach him? (RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno) One shot!


**For all RyoSaku fans.**

A new one shot RyoSaku fan fiction for this Valentine's Day. Might be out of character. Hope you like it. Sorry but my stories are getting lamer and lamer. Running out of ideas! Happy advanced Valentine's Day!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Invisible

He passed by me  
A coldness brushed my face  
I stood there staring after him  
He did not say hi  
He did not say bye  
Why would he say those words?  
I was not even there  
Maybe he is not aware  
My presence is not physical  
What am I to him?  
Other than invisible

Sakuno sighed and put her pencil down. She read the poem she had written in her diary.

_God, I am so pathetic. What is wrong with me?_ Sakuno thought to herself.

Sakuno closed her eyes and leaned against her pillow.

"It is always the same. Ryoma kun will never look at my way. Whenever I greet good morning to him, his replyis always his famous trademark, _Uiisu_. He never answers my questions; instead he will just stare at me with a blank face. I feel… so stupid around him." Sakuno sighed and covered her face with both hands.

Echizen Ryoma, the guy that all the girls' heart desire. Smart, handsome and talented. Sakuno remembered the first time she met Ryoma. His golden eyes stared deeply at hers while waiting for her to give him the direction to the tennis courts. She became nervous and gave him the wrong direction, which pissed him off. Sakuno knew she left a bad impression on him ever since.

Part of her says that Ryoma dislike her, maybe because she is annoying and always stumbled on her words whenever she talks to him. Another part of her says that Ryoma _might_ like her. He never scolds her and is caring towards her. Sakuno decided to choose the later, as it sounds more hopeful to her.

_Maybe Ryoma kun behaves that way towards every girl. Therefore, I am not that special to him. Why would he even notice me?_ _I've tried to be friends with him, but he ignored me. He only cares about tennis, nothing else but tennis. Ryoma will never understand my feelings. It is like my feelings will never reach him._ Sakuno thought in silence, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sakuno, I'm coming in." A voice said from outside her door.

Sakuno quickly wiped her tears using her sleeve. Her grandmother opened the door and looked at her.

"Sakuno, what are you doing? I thought you asked me to come over to help you baked the cookies. Now, let's go to the kitchen." Ryuzaki sensei said.

"Ummm, just a moment." Sakuno said and quickly kept her diary in her drawer.

"Were you crying?" Ryuzaki sensei asked her granddaughter.

"Me? Uh, no. Something got into my eyes, it… it hurts." Sakuno lied.

Ryuzaki sensei paused for a moment and observed her granddaughter, who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Sakuno, are you hurt here too?" Her grandmother asked softly and placed a hand on Sakuno's heart.

"No… why would…"

"If you like him, you should tell him." Ryuzaki sensei cut her sentence.

Sakuno looked down on the ground. Her grandmother's words played over and over again in her mind.

_It is a good advicebut I just can't take._ Sakuno thought for a moment.

"I… I don't like him anymore." Sakuno said softly.

"He may be arrogant, but Ryoma is a nice guy, you know." Ryuzaki sensei grinned and walked off without waiting for Sakuno.

_Wait a minute. How did she know that I like Ryoma kun?_ Sakuno wondered and quickly followed her grandmother.

* * *

Ryoma hummed and walked towards his classroom. He noticed Sakuno, who was walking towards his direction. 

_What will she say to me today? Good morning Ryoma kun, I supposed. _Ryoma guessed amusingly. It is always the same thing every morning, she greeted him and he replied her with his usually greeting.

Ryoma stopped walking and turned back to look at Sakuno.

_Wait a minute; she passed by me without even greeting me today. That's… strange._ Ryoma thought. He hates being left confused.

"Whatever." Ryoma shrugged and went into his classroom. However, having Sakuno ignoring him really disturbs his thoughts that day.

* * *

_Yes, I finally get over him, I think. Ryoma kun is one arrogant guy who don't deserve my loving. I should stopped calling him Ryoma kun, maybe Echizen san sounds better. _Sakuno thought and walked towards the tennis courts. 

Sakuno stopped and watched the boys' team practiced. She watched as Ryoma showed off his amazing twist serve to his teammates.

"Ryoma kun… no. Echizen san is really good in tennis." Sakuno said softly to herself as she admired Ryoma's movement.

Sakuno saw Ryoma looked at her and quickly turned away.

_Oh well, I came her to find obasan, not to watch the boy's practice._ Sakuno reminded herself.

"Obaaaasan…" Sakuno sang when she saw her grandmother. She quickly jogged towards her.

"Ah Sakuno. What can I do for you today? You want another baking lesson?" Ryuzaki sensei chuckled.

"I meet you tomorrow 8.30am at the Shoku tennis court. Is it ok?" Sakuno asked.

Ryuzaki sensei looked confused and scratched her head.

"Did we make any plans tomorrow?" She asked.

Sakuno frowned. "You promised that you will practice tennis with me tomorrow. Don't tell me you have forgotten."

"Oh no, I got a meeting with the principal tomorrow. Sorry about that, Sakuno." Her grandmother apologized.

"Obasan! You didn't keep your promise again." Sakuno scolded.

"Well, I can always get a replacement for you. Let's see…" Ryuzaki sensei looked around the court.

She saw Ryoma looking at her direction and quickly waved at him.

"Ryoma, come here." Ryuzaki sensei shouted.

"What?" Sakuno said and tugged on her grandmother's sleeve.

Ryoma walked over and looked at his coach.

"Ryoma, I got a meeting tomorrow. So, can you please practice tennis with Sakuno tomorrow?" Ryuzaki sensei pleaded gently.

Ryoma blinked and looked at his coach then at Sakuno.

"Why must I?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno felt her heart breaking. Ryoma's reply was too much for her to take.

"I got something on tomor…"

"Never mind. I can practice alone tomorrow." Sakuno said and quickly ran off.

_Ryoma kun is so insensitive. His words were harsh and it hurts. I guess I am not over him after all…_ Sakuno thought, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Ryuzaki sensei sighed and watched Sakuno disappeared. 

"Ryoma, you shouldn't turn down a girl's request." She scolded.

"Who is turning her down? She ran off without even listening to what I have to say." Ryoma said.

"Oh, so you got something to say then?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

Ryoma sighed. "I was saying that I got something on tomorrow but I can cancel it. Since she ran off like that, then I think I shouldn't cancel it."

"Wait a minute, you mean you are not busy tomorrow? Then go and meet her tomorrow." Ryuzaki sensei suggested.

"Huh?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"Ok Ryoma. Be there 8.30am at the Shoku tennis court." Ryuzaki sensei said.

"I never said that I am going." Ryoma mumbled.

"Quit twisting and turning your words. Just say that you want to be there." Ryuzaki sensei pinched Ryoma's right cheek.

"Ouchhh… ok, I'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

Ryoma sat down on the bench and waited. He looked at his watch. 8.55am. 

"How boring." Ryoma yawned and closed his eyes.

_Just say that you want to be there. What did Ryuzaki sensei means by that? Did she know something that I don't?_ Ryoma wondered.

Ryoma eyes opened when he heard a can being thrown hard into a rubbish bin.

"Damn you, Ryoma kun. You hurt me so much… I will never forgive you."

"What are you doing over there?" Ryoma asked Sakuno, who just arrived.

Sakuno eyes widened in surprised.

_What is he doing here? Did he heard me saying how much I hate him?_ Sakuno wondered.

"I… uh, was singing. Haha…" Sakuno laughed nervously.

"Definitely a bad singer." Ryoma mumbled. Actually, he heard her words very clearly.

"Why are you here, Echizen san?" Sakuno asked.

_Echizen san…? That didn't sound right._ Ryoma frowned.

"Why are you late? That makes it 20 laps, you know." Ryoma asked without answering her question.

"What?" Sakuno asked.

"Just kidding. Do some warm ups and let's practice later." Ryoma said.

"Uh ok. You still haven't answer my question. Why are you here?" Sakuno asked.

"I thought you asked me to come here today. I can go home if you want me to." Ryoma replied.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It was Obasan who suggested it. I don't mind practicing alone, really." Sakuno said.

"Ok, bye." Ryoma said and stood up from his seat. He picked up his red racket and started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Echizen san?" Sakuno asked.

"Home. You said that you don't mind practicing alone." Ryoma said.

Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each for a moment.

"Oh. Bye… Ryoma kun." Sakuno said sadly, breaking the silence between them.

Ryoma felt his heart beats faster. Only Sakuno could make his name "Ryoma kun" sound so nice. The way she said it, soft and gentle.

_Tennis, nothing else but tennis._ Ryoma reminded himself over and over again.

Sakuno watched as Ryoma walked over to the court and waited for her.

_He's not leaving._ Sakuno thought happily.

"Echizen san, thank you." Sakuno said and quickly joined him in the courts.

"It's Ryoma kun." Ryoma ordered.

"Ryoma kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Ryoma kun." Ryoma repeated again.

"Ryoma kun." Sakuno said, confused on why Ryoma was making her repeating his name over and over again.

_Let's try asking her to say Ryoma instead._ Ryoma grinned.

"Ryoma." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno said.

"Yes, Sakuno?" Ryoma smiled at her.

_Wait a minute. Ryoma asked me to call him by his name and he called me by my name. He never called me by my name. But… we are not close enough to be calling each other by the name. Why is he acting so cheeky today?_ Sakuno thought.

"Ryo… Ryoma… you... uh…" Sakuno blushed.

_She called me by my name. The way she said it, it sounds so beautiful. _Ryoma grinned. He is satisfied. Teasing her was fun.

"Quit daydreaming. I am going to serve the ball." Ryoma said.

"Uh, ok…" Sakuno blushed.

* * *

An hour passed. 

Sakuno was tired from her practice with Ryoma. He had played gently with her but he made her run around the court like crazy, chasing after the ball.

"Hey, pay attention while your opponent is serving." Ryoma said.

Sakuno was too tired to continue. She watched as Ryoma hit the ball hard and it flew towards her at the speed of light.

"Aaah…" Sakuno quickly chased after the ball.

"Watch out!" Ryoma shouted.

Sakuno screamed as she tripped over the ball and fell down. Ryoma quickly ran towards her.

"You're ok?" He asked and offered a hand.

"Go away." Sakuno pushed Ryoma's hand away and struggled to get up.

"You fell down because you tripped. Clumsy as usual." Ryoma pointed out.

Sakuno felt insulted.

"I wouldn't fall down if you didn't do your twist serve." Sakuno argued.

"What? That wasn't the twist serve… ok, maybe it is a little. But…" Ryoma watched her dragged herself towards the bench.

_Ryoma kun is so evil, always picking on those weaker than him._ Sakuno thought angrily. She took out her bottle from her bag and drank from it.

Ryoma walked up to her. Sakuno quickly turned her face away from him.

_It isn't my fault that she fell down._ Ryoma thought. He looked down at her knee that was bleeding from the accident.

_If Ryoma kun don't like me, just say it. He doesn't have to hurt me over and over again._ Sakuno thought, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ouch." Sakuno looked at Ryoma who was bending in front of her,holding a towel on her knee.

"Does it hurt?" Ryoma asked as he wiped away her blood using his towel.

"A little." Sakuno said.

She watched as Ryomawrapped the towel around her left knee.

"Ryoma kun, why did you…" Sakuno left the question unfinished.

"I don't like seeing you hurt. And if I did hurt you, it was unintentionally." Ryoma replied without looking up at her. He tied a knot to the cloth.

Sakuno was surprised by his words.

"I understand." Sakuno smiled at him.

Sakuno watched as Ryoma kept his and her rackets into her bag.

"Here, you carry this." Ryoma said and sling the bag over her shoulders.

"Why must I? I am the injured person here." Sakuno said.

"So?" Ryoma asked coldly.

"I can barely walk. I sprained my ankle too." Sakuno pointed to her feet.

"I never asked you to walk home. I just asked you to carry the bag." Ryoma said.

_What is he talking about?_ Sakuno was confused.

"Come here. I'll carry you on my back." Ryoma offered.

"Re… really?" Sakuno was too surprised to say anything else.

"Don't just stand there. Hurry up, it's getting late." Ryoma scolded.

"Umm… ok." Sakuno said as she climbed on Ryoma's back.

"Oi! You're heavy." Ryoma teased.

"Ryoma… I… uh…"

"It's a joke. Hold on tight so you won't fall down." Ryoma said.

"Ok." Sakuno tightened her arms around Ryoma.

Ryoma felt his face burning and his knees weak. No one has ever hold him so close before. Ryoma carried Sakuno and walked slowly. Neither of them said a word.

Sakuno rested her head on Ryoma's shoulders. She felt so close to him, and she can even smell his sweet smelling shampoo.

_Ryoma kun is a nice guy after all. Maybe it won't hurt if I tell him how I feel._ Sakuno thought.

"Ryoma kun…" Sakuno called out.

"Yeah?" Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma kun, I like you. You are really a nice guy." Sakuno said.

Ryoma felt his heartbeat stopped for a moment. He knew that she must have gathered all her courage to tell him her feelings.

"Ummm… Thank you." Ryoma said softly.

"Ryoma kun, do you…"

"Ryoma." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma… what's the difference with Ryoma kun?" Sakuno asked, completely annoyed.

"Tell me the reason, Ryoma." Sakuno asked again when Ryoma ignored her.

"I will only let a special girl to call me Ryoma." Ryoma smiled.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno said happily.

_Ryoma does have feelings for me. Maybe he is not ready yet, but we will work things out between us. It's just the beginning, but I am looking forward for the future. My feelings…have finally reached him._

* * *

Words

When you said it  
And I heard it  
It makes my heart beats faster  
All your feelings  
You have admitted to  
But those are the words  
I have longed to hear from you

Ryoma smiled and put his pencil down. He had finally found something that is more precious than tennis, he found her.

- The End -

(Note: Haha, sorry for the lame plot. I hope you like the story and poems. Any grammar mistakes, please ignore them. Since this is a Valentine special, I've added my drawing of RyoSaku for this story. Please go to my profile page for the link to the drawing. Love me, flame me, feel free to review. Cheers!)


End file.
